


The Sheer Shenanigans of Scarlet Wing and Jetclaw

by angelofthequeers



Series: Miraculous Swap AUs [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically these two dorks roasting each other, Bromance, Chat!Alix, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Ladybug!Nathaniel, Snapshots, What was I thinking when I came up with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: Literally just a snapshot of moments between Ladythaniel and Chatlix because I was functioning on hardly any sleep when I came up with this idea. Not to be taken seriously at all.





	The Sheer Shenanigans of Scarlet Wing and Jetclaw

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own ML.
> 
> Please don’t take this seriously. This AU is just…shenanigans. It’s also not a full story because I’ve got other WIPs – it’s just something I’m having fun with.

“Oh my god. No way.”

“What?” Jetclaw grumbles, crossing her arms. “Got something to say, Spotty?”

“Ha!” Spotty jabs a finger at her. “I knew it was you, Alix! And for your information, my name’s _Scarlet Wing_. Not _Spotty_.”

“Alix? Who the fuck is Alix?” Jetclaw says quickly.

“You have _pink hair_.”

“With green and black streaks!”

“You act just like her.”

“I’m sure there are other arseholes in Paris!”

“How did you know that I was calling you an arsehole?”

“Oh my fucking god.” Jetclaw stomps her foot. “So, apparently secret identities don’t exist or something? Thanks, Tomato Head –” She blinks and squints at Scarlet Wing, whose bright red hair flops over his left eye, while his right eye gleams bright blue behind his ladybug-patterned mask. No way. _No way_. But yes way. How else would this guy immediately know who she is? “Nathaniel, you’re a _prick_.”

“Oh, come on!” Scarlet Wing whines.

“Karma’s a bitch, huh?” Jetclaw says smugly.

“Okay, sure, screw secret identities,” Scarlet Wing says, running a hand down his face. “But don’t expect me to cry dramatically and drop the fight whenever you get hurt.”

“Oh, please,” Jetclaw scoffs. “Implying that you wouldn’t be the one getting kicked around, artist boy.”

“Then how about we find out?” Scarlet Wing says and jabs his thumb in the direction of the stadium. “Let’s go kick that pile of rocks. Last one there’s paying for ice cream.”

“Um, excuse me?” Jetclaw leaps after Scarlet Wing. “Like hell! I paid last time, you bastard!”


End file.
